


宿舍生活

by pepe_eeeeeee



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepe_eeeeeee/pseuds/pepe_eeeeeee





	宿舍生活

“哥，一点十分了，关了直播睡觉吧。”

金有谦仰躺在沙发上，怀里抱着软塌塌的抱枕，头不住在上面蹭着。可沙发那头的人正唱的起劲，理都不理他一句。

“宜恩哥，粉丝们该睡觉了。”

不知道金有谦央了多少遍，段宜恩才恋恋不舍的跟粉丝说拜拜。谁知刚关了手机，起身去收桌上的外卖盒子时，却被躺在沙发上的弟弟拉了一把跌坐在沙发上。

“呀，金有谦，松手。”

“不松。”

发困的小孩儿说话软软的带些娇嗔，可以说是持奶行凶本人了。

“不是困了嘛，去睡吧，乖。”

段宜恩说着放下手里的盒子，抬手揉了揉金有谦的头毛。刚洗完澡的小孩头发松松的还有些毛燥，发旋周围细软的头发丝一揉便有些翘，整个人看着呆呆萌萌的可爱极了。段宜恩这样看着，又加重手劲儿摸了两下。

金有谦仍躺在沙发上，懒懒的不愿起身，往前挪了挪身体，抬起下巴贴在段宜恩的胯骨上蹭了两下。

这个哥真是瘦的可怕，浑身上下没一点有肉的地方。金有谦这么想着，紧了紧环住人的手臂。

段宜恩侧过身来，笑着把小孩儿怀里抱着腿上还夹着的抱枕抽走。

“别躺啦，快去。”

被抽走抱枕的金有谦觉得空荡荡的，便坐起身来，用两条腿夹住段宜恩，把人紧紧圈在自己怀里。

“那宜恩哥做我的抱枕吧。”

金有谦说着，歪头吻上段宜恩的侧颈，嘴唇不住游移，舌尖不时探出来舔过白皙的皮肤。手不老实的探进哥哥宽大的卫衣里，抚过精瘦的腰肢，在胸前两颗红粒周围打转。

小孩儿的头发划过，弄得人脖子痒痒的，段宜恩不住侧头躲开，却给了金有谦更多的施展空间。胸前被划过的指尖绕着，想往后缩时又被捏住红点，有微微的痛感。

“有谦，明天有行程。”

“宜恩哥，就一次。”

金有谦说着，扳过段宜恩的脸吻在他的唇上，舌头侵略般的探入口腔，扫过内里的每一个地方。

段宜恩被小孩儿吻的情动，勾住探入的舌头回应，胸也不自主的挺着，把两颗红豆往小孩儿的手里送。唇舌交缠发出淫靡的水声。

金有谦一只手揉捏着胸前的肉粒，另一只手伸进宽松的运动裤里，握住已经鼓胀的性器。

“哥都硬了。”

放开被吻得发红的嘴唇，金有谦的嘴贴着段宜恩的耳朵轻声说，温热的气息传进耳道里，惹得段宜恩发颤。

“哥的这里很敏感呢。”

金有谦的隔着内裤不断的套弄，舌尖一下一下的伸进耳道里舔舐。

“恩……”

段宜恩握着金有谦的手往内裤里伸，他想要更多。

“哥真的很着急呢。”

金有谦的手握着肿胀的性器，指尖在尖端缓缓打转，扫过马眼便惹来怀里的人一阵颤栗，而后用手温柔的握住两个囊袋揉弄。

“恩啊……有谦……想要……”

“宜恩哥想要什么呢，要说出来才行啊。”

金有谦使坏的在柱身上捏了一下。

段宜恩往后蹭了蹭，让自己与金有谦贴的更近些，接着扭了扭屁股去蹭身后小孩儿的硬物。

“宜恩哥，乖乖脱掉裤子趴在桌子上吧。”

金有谦说着，松开在胸前揉捏的手和紧紧夹住的双腿，把人往桌上按。

“去……去屋里……万一珍荣听到了……”

“珍荣哥已经睡了。”

金有谦说着，把段宜恩的外裤和内裤一起脱下来。段宜恩在地毯上跪着，上半身趴在桌子上，裤子褪了一半垮垮的堆在膝盖，露出一片光洁来对着身后的小孩。

“没有润滑剂，哥自己来吧。”

金有谦伏在段宜恩身上，把两根手指伸进身下的人嘴里进进出出。段宜恩不住吮着，用舌头顺着手指滑动，直到从头到尾满满沾上晶亮的津液才吐出来。

金有谦就着唾液的润滑伸进段宜恩的后穴扩张，两根手指打着转伸进去，像是要抚平内壁每一个褶皱般点按着，两根之后是三根，四根。

穴肉紧紧包裹着伸进去的手指，内里不断有肠液渗出，下身更是硬的难受。段宜恩塌下腰身让尖端蹭在桌边，一手把着桌子，另一只手捏着不被照顾的肉粒。

“有谦……进来……”

金有谦听完一手揽过哥哥的腰身，另一手握住发烫的性器一个深入。

“啊……太深了啊……”

“宜恩哥……自己蹭怎么能行呢……”

金有谦在身后大力的抽插，手握住段宜恩的性器不住套弄。身下的人随着撞击的节奏晃动着身体，身上完整的衣服和裸露出来的白花花的臀肉刺激着神经，腰像猫儿一样压着，屁股高高翘起来，因为相撞的力道有些大而泛着粉红色，头向后仰着，尽管小银牙咬着嘴唇还是有呻吟声溢出来。

真是个要人命的妖精呢。

“啊……有谦……啊不行了啊……”

段宜恩呻吟着射出来，伴着后穴猛得一紧，小孩儿也忍不住射在湿热的内里。

“宜恩哥，还想要。”

金有谦贴在段宜恩耳边说，语气是撒娇般的可爱，可话却说得让人耳朵发烫。

“说好了就一次。”

段宜恩推开压在自己身上的小孩，提上裤子想要回房间休息。刚一起身就看见站在卧室门口的朴珍荣。那人正抱臂倚在门框上，不知道看了多久。

“珍荣……不是那样的……”

段宜恩跑过去委屈巴巴的叫着朴珍荣的名字，晃着衣袖说出来的话苍白的刺眼，其实只不过是互相疏解着情欲，却不知为什么很想同他解释出个清白。

“哥就是这样对弟弟的？”

朴珍荣伸手捏上段宜恩的小脸儿，一字一句的问。

“没……没有……”

段宜恩也不知道自己到底没有什么，只是无力的辩解着。

“我也是你的弟弟，所以宜恩哥不能偏心哦。”

“恩？你说什……唔……”

话还没说完就被人狠狠的吻住了，侵略性的狂风骤雨般的吻砸下来，湿热的舌席卷口腔内的每一寸，以此来宣告自己的占有。段宜恩被吻的腿软，伸手搭在朴珍荣的肩上，身子也软软的倚靠过去。

这个吻结束时两个人都大口的穿着粗气，过于剧烈的吻使两人唇瓣的边缘都微微发红。

没有给段宜恩更多喘息的机会，朴珍荣把人搂进怀里，手迫不及待的往内裤里伸。刚刚被灌满的后穴因为站立的关系正往外流着浊液，摸起来湿淋淋的。

“哥这里都被灌满了呢。”

“珍荣……不……”

“不什么？不要，还是不要停？”

转身把人抵在门框上，脱掉宽松的上衣露出上半身，乳珠因为刚才一番激情的关系已肿胀起来。朴珍荣弯下腰身把红粒含在嘴里，舌尖先是绕着乳晕打转，而后用舌面包裹住乳尖吮吸着。

“恩……珍荣……”

段宜恩被都弄的两腿发软，倚在门框上也直往下滑。朴珍荣一把把人抱起来往卧室里走，走到门口时对发愣的金有谦使了个眼色。

看两个哥哥上演激情戏的金有谦这才反应过来，跟着两人一起进了卧室。

朴珍荣把段宜恩放在床上，反手脱了自己的睡衣压上去，继续舔弄段宜恩胸前的两点。身下的人也配合着挺胸，把胸前的红豆往人嘴里送。

“这边……也要……”

坐在床边的金有谦低头衔住另一边，用牙轻咬着往外扯，手伸到段宜恩身下，握着再次肿胀的性器套弄。

朴珍荣则把段宜恩两腿架起，用舌伸进后穴里探索。

“进来……珍荣……”

“进哪里？”

后穴的空虚感让被舔弄的人扭动着腰身，穴肉不断夹紧往里吸着。舌头终究是太短了，想要被填满的欲望让人放下了一切。

“后面……”

朴珍荣起身，用发紫的尖端贴着穴肉打转。

“这里？”

“恩……啊……”

话音还落朴珍荣便一个挺身插进最里面。可进去之后便没了动静。

“进去了之后呢，宜恩哥？”

“操我……快……”

饥渴难耐的人红着脸说着荤话，穴肉紧紧裹着插入的性器。朴珍荣听完自家哥哥的话露出一丝微笑，之后便大力操弄起来。

全身因肉欲染上漂亮的粉红色，胸前的两点更是因为沾上了津液红得发亮，后穴被朴珍荣大力抽插着，前端被金有谦握在手里套弄，没过几下段宜恩便浪叫着射出来。

刚释放过的哥哥累到脱力，可两个弟弟却还不满足。朴珍荣拔出性器把段宜恩翻过来，拉起腰臀让人跪在床上，之后便又是大力的进入。

金有谦在段宜恩身前，把发硬的下半身伸进段宜恩嘴里。犬牙偶尔刮过尖端，疼痛里带着舒爽，最爱的哥哥跪在身下为自己口交，而他的后穴正被另一个哥哥操弄，画面正给他以巨大的精神刺激。性器在段宜恩嘴里进进出出，不能闭合的嘴角有津液流出，落下时拉出淫靡的亮线。

嘴被金有谦的下身堵住说不出话来，呻吟从喉头发出，溢出来时却只是闷响。后穴被粗长的性器狠狠插着，每一个褶皱都被撑开，穴肉一次次被操入和翻出，爱液顺着缝隙流出来落在床单上。前后都有水声发出，段宜恩觉得自己淫荡的要死。

“宜恩哥……喜欢我还是有谦……”

朴珍荣不住的进出，明知道身下的人说不出话来，却还不忘问些没意义的问题。

“唔……唔……”

段宜恩嘴里刚出两声响，便被更深入的性器堵了个干净。前后两个人一起加快了速度，夹在中间的人随着两人的节奏不住颤动着，直到两人都呻吟着射出来。

朴珍荣和金有谦一从段宜恩身体里撤出来，他便脱力的躺倒在床上。嘴角和后穴都有白浊流出来，画面说不出的色情。

金有谦低头和段宜恩交换了一个有自己味道的吻，朴珍荣手指伸进后面把射进去的浊液清理出来。两人做完便默契的交换了位置。

“不……不要了……”

段宜恩被换了前后的两人吓得一个激灵。

 

“明天飞机上睡吧宜恩哥。”

“有谦说得对。”


End file.
